Luego del Partido
by Lecxia
Summary: Kyle, el estudiante estrella,Craig, el jugador de futbol y chico malo. Son estudiantes de su último año secundaria, que mantiene una relación en secreto de sus amigos y familiares, con miedo de que les deparara el futuro.


**Despues de tanto tiempo sin subir nada, debía volver a escribir algo de Craig y Kyle, era necesario.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten c:**

* * *

Ahí se encontraba, en otro campeonato de futbol americano, no entendía el juego, odiaba las multitudes, y siempre terminaba con la comida o bebida de otra persona en su ropa. Pero aun así ahí estaba, con su melena pelirroja al viento y los lentes de marco verde que se habían vuelto sus compañeros fieles desde que inicio la secundaria, se abrazaba a sí mismo deseando haberle hecho caso a su madre y no salir solo con una camiseta de mangas hasta los codos y unos jeans ajustados, pero quería verse bien.

Llego a ese estadio auto convenciéndose de que iba a ver a su súper mejor amigo Stan, era el capitán del equipo después de todo y ese era un juego importante, o eso creía. Pero la verdad era que no se había fijado en su amigo ni una sola vez, no podía sacar su mirada de otro pelinegro, que se movía con un poco de desgano por la cancha, era alto, de hombros anchos, tenía su casco, pero él sabía perfectamente que bajo este había un lacio cabello negro y unos penetrantes ojos azules.

Comenzó a morder su labio inferior, y sentía como el frio de su cuerpo desaparecía. El juego termino, y el equipo de su escuela había ganado, vio a las porristas correr a la cancha a festejar junto a los jugadores, vio a Wendy, su líder, correr a los brazos de Stan y besarlo. Sentía tanta envidia, él también quería correr a los brazos de su novio, el infame Craig Tucker, pero no podía.

-PFFF el Hippie no pierde el tiempo en revolcarse con la zorra Testaburger en cualquier lugar – se quejó Cartman junto a él, mientras atascaba su boca con nachos.

-¿Celoso porque no se revuelca contigo? – le pregunto burlonamente Kenny.

-Esa perra moriría por estar con alguien como yo – le aseguro con orgullo sin dejar de mirar a la pareja que ahora abandonaba la cancha tomados de la mano.

-Oooowww, el culo gordo va llorar, mira Kyle – Kenny lo llamo para que pudiera unirse a la broma.

Pero, Kyle no podía quitarle la vista a Tucker, quien luego de quitarse el casco, mostro su dedo medio al público con una sonrisa, viendo directamente hacia el pelirrojo, que solo pudo devolverle la sonrisa, ignorando a sus amigos.

-¿Qué le pasa al judío? – cuestiono Cartman extrañado de que desperdiciara una oportunidad para burlarse de él.

-¿Kyle? – llamo de nuevo Kenny, tocando el hombro de su amigo que se sobre salto.

-Ehh…¿ Qué pasa? - pregunto mirándolos por primera vez en toda la noche.

-Mientras te perdiste en la nada el juego termino – le anunció molesto Cartman – vámonos de aquí, me estoy helando – Comenzó a caminar fuera de las gradas, sus amigos lo siguieron cuando Kenny se paró.

-Sé más discreto Julieta – Dijo Kenny volteando sobre su hombro, causándole un gran sonrojo a Kyle.

Eran pocas las personas que sabían sobre él y Craig. Stan, Wendy, Token y el último en enterarse, Kenny, por un descuido de ellos. El rubio los encontró besándose, sin vergüenza detrás de las gradas del gimnasio de su escuela, y tuvieron que explicarle todo, como habían comenzado su relación luego de una borrachera en una fiesta en sus primeros años de secundaria, como lo mantenían oculto a causa del futbol y los padres de Kyle. Al final del relato Kenny termino llorando apodándolos Romeo y Julieta, le encanta molestarlos con esos apodos cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.

Llegaron al estacionamiento donde Stan los esperaba junto a Wendy y el resto del equipo de futbol, que se encontraban subiéndose a sus autos junto a las porristas y otros estudiantes.

-Hey chicos, Token da una fiesta en su casa por el triunfo, ¿vienen? – invito Stan con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto amigo – dijo emocionado Kenny chocando los puños con el pelinegro.

-Si, por que no… me vendría bien unas cervezas – acepto Cartman fingiendo poco interés.

-¿Qué dices Kyle? – le pregunto Wendy, viendo que el pelirrojo no dejaba de ver su celular.

-Yo… ehm, si seguro, luego los alcanzo… voy al baño – Dijo señalando hacia atrás.

-¿Quieres que te esperemos? – pregunto Stan sin malicia recibiendo un codazo por parte de su novia – no… bueno quiero decir, luego nos alcanzas –se corrigió acariciando su ante brazo donde lo habían golpeado.

-Vamos chicos, vamos – insistió Wendy arrastrando a su novio mientras sus amigos los seguían.

Kyle se dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr hacía los vestidores, necesitaba verlo, por culpa de las prácticas para el partido, no se habían podido reunir, quería abrazarlo, besarlo, escuchar sus respuestas altaneras y cargadas con su típico mal humor, escuchar su voz algo nasal, perderse en sus ojos, lo necesitaba.

Se adentró a los vestidores, mirando hacia todos lados, comprobando si efectivamente ya no había nadie, camino despacio por los casilleros, meditando si era correcto o no gritar su nombre.

-¿Quién lo diría? El estudiante ejemplar Kyle Broflovsky espiando en el vestidores – su voz resonó en el lugar vacío, estaba apoyado contra unos casilleros justo atrás de él – voy a acusarte con el consejero – amenazo con voz neutral.

-Si, tienes razón – Dijo mirándolo directo a los ojos, con los brazos cruzados – pongo mucho en juego al estar aquí, es mejor que me vaya.

Kyle comenzó a caminar, con una sonrisa altanera y en el momento que paso junto a Craig, él lo sujeto fuertemente del brazo y lo jalo para poder atrapar sus labios. Kyle rodeo el cuello de su novio con sus brazos, mientras los de Craig aprisionaban su cintura, se besaron de forma brusca, necesitada, intentando desahogar todo el tiempo en el que habían deseado verse y no pudieron.

-Y hasta crees que te dejare ir – dijo el pelinegro una vez terminado el beso – más con esos pantalones puestos, tu trasero se ve tan bien.

-Lo sé – una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del pelirrojo a la vez que volvia aduñarse de los labios de su novio.

Craig era endemoniadamente alto, por lo que Kyle se tenía que poner puntitas para poder besarlo, la espalda de Craig golpeo contra los casilleros mientras el beso subía la intensidad, presiono las caderas de Kyle levantando su cuerpo, él rodeo con sus piernas en la cintura de su novio. Craig cortó el beso sorprendiendo al judío, apoyando su frente en su hombro.

-Kyle… - dijo su nombre como un suspiro mientras depositaba un beso en el pecoso cuello de su pareja – mis padres están en un musical en Denver, mi hermana en casa de unas amigas, vamos – le ofreció continuando con los besos en su cuello.

-Tu cuarto suena mejor que un vestidor con pie de atleta por todos lados, vamos – Craig beso una vez más sus labios, lo dejo en el suelo y juntos salieron del vestidor.

-Espérame aquí, acercare la motocicleta – Craig se adentró en el estacionamiento corriendo, mientras Kyle envía un mensaje a Stan para que lo cubriera con sus padres.

El viaje en la motocicleta fue rápido, Craig se veía igual de ansioso que él, en el instante que se detuvo frente a la casa tomo a Kyle cargándolo sobre su hombro, como si fuera un costal, ignorando todas sus quejas y pataleos. Abrió la puerta de su casa y subió a su cuarto lanzándolo sobre su cama.

-¿Qué mierda Craig? – le reclamo enojado, pero fue rápidamente acallado con un beso.

-Lo siento, te extrañe - admitió con una sonrisa que hizo a Kyle sonrojarse - ¿Qué tal estuve en el partido?

-¿Cómo demonios quiere que sepa?, no entiendo ese estúpido deporte – le recordó enojado.

-Yo no entiendo tus olimpiadas académicas, pero… creo que te vez increíblemente sexi cuando muerdes tu labio mientras piensas en la respuesta – Kyle se sorprendió que él se hubiera fijado en ese pequeño tic, desvío la mirada avergonzado.

Craig rio un poco ante el gesto de su novio, que le resulto simplemente adorable y volvió a apoderarse de sus labios, mordiéndolos e invadiendo su boca con su lengua. Las manos de Craig se colaron por la camiseta de Kyle, levantándola lentamente hasta quitarla y lanzarla por algún lado del cuarto, se alejó un poco para poder ver el torso desnudo de su novio, amaba su piel tan blanca y las pecas que estaban regadas por todos lados. Kyle movió sus manos intentado cubrirse un poco le avergonzaba cuando se le quedaba viendo así, tan fija e intensamente, lanzo una pequeña risa y tomo las manos del pelirrojo entre las suyas enredando sus dedos, las coloco a cada lado de su cabeza mientras depositaba besos por todo su torso.

Craig lamio y mordió sin pena uno de los pezones de Kyle, quien mordió su labio inferior intentando aguantar los gemidos que amenazaban con salir. Soltó sus manos, quitándose él mismo su camiseta, dejándole ver a Kyle su cuerpo marcado, sonrió al ver que esos orbes verdes no se perdían ni un solo centímetro de su torso.

-¿te gusta lo que ves? – le pregunto altanero, a lo que Kyle cerró los ojos con una expresión enfadada, Craig tomo sus manos y las coloco en su torso desnudo – vamos Kyle, tócame – le pidió viéndolo a los ojos, Kyle lo guio con sus manos hasta que este quedo acostado en la cama y él sentado en su abdomen.

-Ni, creas Tucker – sentencio con una sonrisa – tuve mi casa sola por dos días, pero preferiste correr tras un balón – hablaba mientras movía sus caderas contra la notoria erección de su pareja – así que compénsamelo.

-Me encanta cuando te pones exigente – Craig agarro el cuello de Kyle y lo beso con fuerza, a la vez que apretaba su trasero.

Rodo volviendo a dejar al pelirrojo debajo de él, y con velocidad se deshizo de esos jeans que tan bien le quedaban, elevo sus piernas y presiono sus muslos, besándolos y mordiéndolos, dejando marcas rojas mientras veía como Kyle tiraba de las sabanas y suspiraba con cada caricia. Con lentitud retiro el bóxer dejándolo completamente desnudo ante él, beso sus pies con devoción, y con su lengua recorrió sus piernas hasta su entrada, la lamio e introdujo su lengua. Kyle soltó un sonoro gemido llevando sus manos al cabello negro que se asomaba entre sus piernas, mientras Craig se deleitaba cada vez que gemía su nombre, estaba al límite de su cordura, se separó solo para ver al pelirrojo agitado y tan sonrojado como su cabello.

Estiro su brazo tomando la botella de lubricante que tenía bajo su cama, y desparramo el líquido en la entrepierna de Kyle, y sin preguntar o advertir introdujo dos dedos, que movió de adentro hacia afuera y en forma de tijeras, dilatándolo. El pecoso se tapaba la boca, haciendo enojar a Craig que quería escucharlo, sin pudor.

-Quiero oírte cariño – le pidió comenzando a masturbar a su pareja.

-Craig…ya no… aaahhhh – Kyle quito sus manos para intentar hablar, pero el placer que sentía no se lo permitió, aun así Craig entendió perfectamente que estaba a punto de llegar al climax.

-No… aun no – le advirtió con una sonrisa, alejándose del cuerpo de su novio, se quitó la ropa interior junto al pantalón y abrió el cajón de la cómoda, y revolvió, una y otra vez, hasta que se dio vuelta molesto - ¿Qué diablos?, si compre una caja de condones antes de ayer – dijo molesto viendo el cajón.

-No importa – le aseguro Kyle, Craig volteo para explicarle y lo encontró en cuatro con sus caderas en alto – por favor… Craig.

-Mierda Kyle…

Craig volvió a tomar el lubricante y lo esparció sobre su pene, para posicionarte frente a Kyle, tomo sus caderas y lentamente lo penetro, el pelirrojo sonto un gemido cuando lo sintió completamente dentro, se quedó quieto unos minutos, esperando a que Kyle se acostumbrara a la intromisión.

-Mierda Craig, no soy una quinceañera virgen – le reclamo molesto, moviendo sus caderas.

-Luego no te quejes de tus caderas - le advirtió con malicia.

El pelinegro comenzó a embestirlo con fuerza, deleitándose con los gritos del pelirrojo, empezó a besar su espalda, mientras el ritmo aumentaba y un fuerte grito de Kyle, le deje ver que había encontrado el punto exacto, el cual comenzó a atacar sin piedad. El choque de sus pieles, y el nombre de Craig era lo único que resonaba en la casa, el pelinegro llevo una de sus manos al miembro de su novio, y empezó a masturbarlo, haciéndole llegar al clímax casi al mismo tiempo que él, que se derramo por completo dentro de él. Craig se dejó caer a un lado de la cama junto a Kyle, que se desplomo agitado.

-Kyle… te amo – dijo poniéndose de lado besando el hombro pecoso.

-Y yo a ti – le respondió poniéndose de la misma forma para quedar uno frente al otro.

-Pero… - cuestiono Craig al ver la expresión algo afligida de su novio.

-Pero me gustaría poder besarte siempre… abrazarte, amarte, estoy harto Craig – le confeso frustrado.

-¿Crees que yo no?, no te das una idea como me vuelvo loco en la escuela… verte en los pasillos y no poder besarte, no poder golpear el gordo cuando te dice judío de mierda, o insultar a Bebe cuando se te pega como garrapata – Enojado, comenzó a desahogarse sin dejar de verlo a los ojos – solo debes decirme que estás listo para decírselos a tus padres… no me importa dejar el futbol, no me importa lo que digan, golpeare a quien se atreva a burlarse de ti… solo estoy esperándote – le recordó, esa conversación se había vuelto habitual en ese año, su último año antes de la universidad.

-Con el futbol puedes entrar en la universidad que quieras Craig – dijo con horror sentándose en la cama.

-Me vale mierda – el pelinegro imito su acción – solo espero tu aprobación… y cada persona en South Park sabrá que le pertenezco a Kyle Broflovsky.

-No… me perteneces, no somos objetos – le recordó un poco sonrojado, Craig rodo los ojos y abrazo al pelirrojo tirándolo sobre él.

-No empieces con eso de los signos de una relación toxico- dependiente… odio esos folletos que repartió el tonto de Mackey – Craig acariciaba lentamente su espalda – o su gran idea de repartir condones pinchados… eehmm okay – dijo imitando la voz del consejero con fastidio.

-Oye, hablando de eso… ¿Qué paso con tus condones? – le pregunto intrigado – no es como si me fuera a embarazar… pero me siento muy pegajoso en esa zona – admitió algo apenado apoyando sus manos en el pecho de su novio, para poder verlo a la cara.

-Pues… empiezo a pensar que mi hermana no fue a casa de una amiga, al menos es lista – dijo restándole importancia al tema – ¿Quieres ducharte? – le cuestiono ente su comentario.

-Uuhmm…luego, bañémonos juntos – le propuso con una sonrisa – ahora estemos así un poco más – Kyle comenzó dar pequeños besos en el pecho de su novio – Craig… - llamo tranquilo.

-¿huumm? – gruño para indicarle que continuara, mientras con los ojos cerrados disfrutaba de sus caricias.

-Cuando entremos a la universidad… nos veremos aún menos ¿verdad? – le pregunto con temor en la voz.

-¿Por qué piensas eso? – le cuestiono jugando con los rojizos rulos.

-Te dije que aplique para la universidad de New York… y me aceptaron – sentencio finalmente.

-Felicidades amor – Craig le felicito de forma genuina besando la base de su cabeza. Kyle se levantó un poco, apoyando sus brazo a los lados de Craig viéndolo extrañado.

-¿Sabes que New York está lejos de aquí verdad? – le cuestiono confundido, Craig simplemente lo miro con esa expresión neutra que era increíblemente natural en él.

-Kyle… desde que me lo dijiste eh estado viendo opciones – le explico dejándolo aún más confuso – aplique para la universidad veterinaria de Manhattan – sentencio finalmente.

-E…espera, ¿Qué?, pero y el futbol… - le pregunto confundido.

-Lo odio… solo me uní al equipo para que mi padre me comprara la motocicleta, creo que era un sueño frustrado o algo así – Kyle se encontraba cada vez más confundido - ¿qué? Nunca me preguntaste, y no siento que sea algo relevante.

-Pensaste en todo, sabías que me aceptarían – acuso suspicaz.

-Me acusas de confiar en tu increíble promedio y conducta intachable, planear ir a la misma ciudad, para compartir departamento, mandar a la mierda a nuestras familias y poder coger libremente… me ofende que piensen así de mi Kyle – Craig sonrió con mucha malicia.

Kyle se quedó en shock unos segundos procesando todo lo que aquel pelinegro había dicho, vivir juntos, se oía como uno de los muchos ideales del pelirrojo. Pero la sonrisa de satisfacción de su novio le hacía saber que hablaba muy enserio, las lágrimas amenazaban de salir de sus ojos, todo miedo o inseguridad se esfumo de su mente, simplemente se lanzó con alegría a sus labios. Se besaron con lentitud y dulzura, plenos, solo debían esperar a que el año escolar terminar, y entonces podrían estar juntos, sin ocultarse, sin etiquetas.

-Quería decírtelo en nuestro aniversario, ahora tendré que conseguirte otro regalo – admitió con tono un poco fastidiado.

-¿Ese iba a ser tu regalo? – pregunto intentando no sonar muy conmovido.

-Eso y una llave de un hotel donde me ibas a encontrar desnudo en una cama con chocolate derretido encima…

-¿Enserio?

-No… pero me gustaría que me regalaras eso – Craig le sonrió burlonamente.

-Eres un pendejo – insultó para luego besarlo – te amo Craig…

-y yo te amo Kyle…

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.**

 **Realmente los amooo, queria poner a Tweek pero como es Creek es canon y eso, no sabia si agregarlo. Aunque adoro el Creek, tal vez deberia escribir algo de ellos tambien(?.**


End file.
